New Hope
by iHaveHope
Summary: Mutants. Freaks of Nature. Alone. How can you find love, in a World where you are shunned by society? Jasper&Bella, Peter&Char, Alice&Edward, Rose&Emmett, Carlisle&Esme. Rated M, just to be safe :
1. Chapter 1

'Carlisle!' Alice screamed as she ran into the room, Peter soon on her heels. 'Carlisle, I had a vision.' She told me. I looked up at her.

'What was it Alice?' I asked.

'I saw 3 teenagers, all around my age, but they all had extraordinary powers!' She gushed.

I sighed. 'Alice, you get these types of visions all the time.' I reminded her.

'Yeah, but this one is important. For all of us. I don't know why. We have to find them.' Peter stated, backing Alice up.

I thought for a moment. 'Alice, where is the first person?' I asked her, leaning forward slightly.

'Washington, near Seattle.' She told me, excitedly. I sighed and nodded.

'Esme, can you get the jet started up?' I asked my wife, who also worked as my assistant. She smiled and nodded.

'Of course Carlisle.' She turned and walked out of the room. Alice gasped as her face went blank.

'No, what's he doing? He's gonna get himself killed.' She muttered as she was engrossed in her vision.

'What's happening?' Me and Peter asked together.

She frowned. 'The first boy, the one near Seattle, is going to leave home. If we don't get there soon, he'll run into a gang during a deal of some sort, and he'll be shot.' She explained, worried.

I stood up. 'Well, then get Charlotte and Rosalie. There's no time to waste.'

**Edward**

'EDWARD! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!' My Mom called from downstairs.

'Coming Mom.' I replied, grabbing my shoes and walking down the stairs. She sighed.

'Oh Edward, you really need to be more organised. You knew we were meeting James for dinner today.' She frowned. 'Hurry up and put your shoes on – He'll be here soon.' James was my Mom's new boyfriend. He told me he was planning to propose soon. Personally, I couldn't stand the prick.

I slipped on my shoes, and leaned against the wall. My Mom reapplied her lipstick, and sighed. 'You need to give him a chance Edward.' She told me, puckering her lips.

'I have Mom, we just don't get along.' I told her, shrugging. 'He thinks I'm a freak, you know that.'

'I've tried to explain that it's not your fault... He won't listen. I'm sorry, but he's a nice man, who will take care of us. Please try Edward.'

Our conversation was cut short as he knocked on the door. I sighed as Mom let him in. He glared at me. 'Can't we leave him here Lizzie? You know he's not like us, he's not _normal. He's a fucking mutant!_' He sneered. I looked down, visibly hurt by his remark.

'James! He's my _son._' Mom defended, pulling away from him.

'Sorry Lizzie, but I only made reservations for two.' He told her, still casting derogatory glances at me.

Mom sighed and turned to look at me. 'Do you mind Edward? We won't be out long.' She begged. I sighed.

'Take all the time you want – I don't mind.' I told her, taking off my shoes. She smiled, and kissed me on the cheek, before leaving with a still sneering James.

I sighed and glanced around. _I couldn't do this anymore._

I ran upstairs and grabbed the duffle bag from beneath my bed. I shoved my clothes, money, iPod and some food into it.

I grabbed some Paper and a pen and left my Mom a note.

**I'm sorry.**

After leaving it where she'd find it, I picked up my bag, and walked out into the night.

I had been travelling for a day when I realised I needed something to eat. Counting the sparse money in my pocket, I headed into the nearest town.

It was quite late, so I hoped there was at least one cheap shop that stayed open late.

As I stepped into the town, I was immediately on alert. There was no one out, except for a few creepers.

_Creepers gotta creep._

I noticed a small shop that was still open. I headed over to that direction when I heard voices. Both vocal, and mental.

'You got the stuff?' One Gruff voice asked. _He better have, I travelled 30 miles._

'Of course, do you doubt me?' Another replied.

Curiously, I started to head toward the Alley where the voices were coming from. I was about to round the corner, when a small warm hand grabbed my upper arm.

'You don't want to do that.' An angelic voice warned. I turned to look at her. She was really pretty. Short, but pretty. Her hair was spiky, and stuck out in every direction. She had perfect features, and was smiling kindly at me.

'Why not?' I asked.

She smiled. 'Because you'll end up dead. I saw it.' She tapped her forehead, and she began to remember something.

_**It was me, walking into the alley. Two men looked up. 'What do you want kid?' One asked.**_

'_**Nothing I was just curious.' I assured. **_

_**They didn't look convinced. **_

'_**Fuck off kid.' The other said.**_

'_**Stop calling me kid.' I told them. They sneered at me.**_

'_**Shut the fuck up bastard.' They warned.**_

'_**Who the hell do you think you are? You can't push me around.' I sneered back. **_

_**One laughed and pulled out a gun. 'If you won't shut up, I'll make you.'**_

I gasped as I was brought back to the present.

'I won't show you the rest.' The angel smiled sadly, as she pulled me away from the alley.

'Thank you. Who are you?' I asked in awe. 'What was that?' I asked again.

'Well, why name is Alice. I see the future. I'm a mutant, just like you. That was a vision I had a few days ago.' She smiled.

'Edward, I read minds.' I told her. 'Though I get the feeling you already knew that.' She giggled and nodded.

'And that shit gets annoying fast.' Another voice said. I turned to see a man, a few years older than me. 'I'm Peter, fellow mutant.' He saluted me.

'I'm Edward, I can read minds... What about you?' I asked him.

He smiled. 'I just know shit. I can also control electricity to some extent.' He told me. I was in awe of these people.

'We need to get back to the jet.' Alice said. 'We have some people who want to meet you.' She smiled, grabbing my hand, and pulling me into the forest.

**Current Instructors/Students.**

**Esme, Instructor,**

**Carlisle, Instructor,**

**Peter, Instructor,**

**Emmett, Instructor,**

**Alice, Student,**

**Rose, Instructor,**

**Char, Instructor.**

**Hello :)**

**I know I should be updating my other stories, but this one just came to me so... New story :D**

**Should I continue? It will be a Bella/Jasper story, but they don't come in right away. Bella's in the second and Jasper's in the third ^.^**

**Review and tell me to continue or not :)**

**I own nothing..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlisle**

'An institute for Mutants?' Edward asked, looking hopeful.

'Yes. It's where you learn to control your powers. All of the instructors have powers, and know the sort of thing you're going through.'

He looked sceptical. 'Who are they?'He asked.

'Well, I'm the Headmaster type person. I run the school. Rosalie, Charlotte, Peter Emmett and Esme are all instructors.' I gestured around the room. 'Introduce yourselves and your powers please.' I told them.

Rosalie stood up. 'Well, my names Rosalie, Rose for short. My power is control and manipulation of the weather.' She smiled and sat back down.

'Emmett's my name,' I rolled my eyes, and Edward raised an eyebrow. 'I'm super strong and super fast.' Edward nodded.

Char stood up. 'My name is Charlotte. I can create teleport myself, and anyone who is touching my skin at that point.' She explained, sitting down.

Only Esme remained. 'My name is Esme, and I am able to shape shift I to anything or anyone I desire.' She smiled widely.

'And my name is Carlisle. I am able to project my thoughts around the room, and can also read minds to some extent. I can also create illusions and mind control.' I smiled. 'But I don't use the last one hardly ever.'

Alice sighed. 'Carlisle, we need to get to Texas, NOW!' She said. 'San Antonio, to be precise.'

I nodded. 'Another one?' She nodded.

**Bella – 4 Days Later**

'Bella? Table 4.' Jenny smiled, I nodded and sighed.

_I hate my life..._ I frowned, grabbing my notebook to write down the orders.

I groaned as I approached the table. A table of Frat boys. Lovely.

Allow me to introduce myself- Bella Swan, 19 Years old and waitress in a restaurant in San Antonio. I' lived in Texas my whole life. I loved it here – The countryside, the sun and the heat.

Some people would call me beautiful. Big brown eyes, Long, wavy Brunette hair that almost reached my bum and flawless skin. Me? I just thought I was average.

I'd left home when I was 17. I'm a mutant, and being rejected by your parents is tough. I'd moved from a small town in southern Texas to San Antonio. I'd made a life here, even if it is a crappy one.

I approached the table slowly. 'Oh, here we go.' One of the cocky college boys snickered to his friends.

I sighed. 'What can I get you?' I asked them, waiting for the sexual innuendos to pour from their mouths.

I didn't have to wait long.

'You can get in my bed, gorgeous.' One sneered.

'Shit no man, she'd never go for you. You can get me some whipped cream, then we'll blow this joint.' Another winked. I grimaced.

'No thanks, I'd rather die.' I told them sweetly, before saying, 'You're obviously not ready to order. I'll come back later.' And I escaped as fast as I could.

'Hey Jen? I'm just gonna take a break – I'll be outside.' She smiled and nodded, as I stepped outside into the warm night.

I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the wall outside the restaurant.

'Finally.' Someone said. 'I thought you'd never take a break.' A small pixie like person appeared in front of me.

'Excuse me?' I asked her, shocked.

'I thought you'd never take a break. You've been working for like 3 hours!' She exclaimed.

'Well yes... That's my job.' I told her. She giggled at me.

'Hi, I'm Alice! I'm a mutant too!' She squealed.

'Shh! Keep it down! I don't want someone to hear you.' She nodded. 'Bella.' I told her.

'Well then, let's get to the plane!' She grabbed my hand and led me away from town.

'Wait, where are you taking me? I need my job.' I told her, trying to resist her clutches. She sighed.

'Emmett!' She called. A blur suddenly flashed in front of us, and scooped us both up.

I looked up to see a man. My god, he was huge! I looked around, and saw that the trees were moving past at in human speed.

_Fuck.. I think I'm gonna throw up.._

Before I could, I was placed on the ground in front of a big, creepy-ass-plane-thing. I raised an eyebrow at Alice and the huge guy from before.

'C'mon, we won't bite Bella!' Alice said, as she danced up the stairs to the plane. I sighed and followed her, after gesturing for the big guy to go first.

Inside the plane was all high-tech and shiny.

I let out a low whistle. 'How much did this cost?' I wondered out loud. Big guy let out a loud laugh.

'A lot.' He grinned, flashing two dimples. I smiled back at him.

'I guessed that much.' I giggled.

We reached the end of the corridor, and reached a big room with 7 people in it. They were all wearing weird costumes, but in all different colours. 1was wearing a black one, 4 were wearing dark blue ones – Including big guy, and 2 were wearing light blue ones, including Alice.

'Um, hi?' I asked confused. The one wearing the black outfit smiled and stood up.

'Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen, I ran a school to help young mutants like yourself.' He explained. I nodded.

'I'm Bella.' I told them.

'What's your power Bella?' Alice asked. 'I could never tell from my visions.' She frowned.

'Visions?' I asked, confused. She nodded.

'I can see the future.' She answered. I think my eyes popped out of my head. 'So, what's yours?'

'Um... I'm not really sure. I can do a couple of things.' They all gestured for me to continue. 'I'm telekinetic - I can move things with my mind. I can walk through solid objects. I can project a force field around both myself and my mind, to stop both mental and physical attacks, I can turn invisible... And I can control time.' I told them. They all gasped.

'Well, that explains why I can't read your mind.' A boy with copper hair said, holding out his hand. 'Hi, I'm Edward. I'm new to all this,' He gestured to the plane and the other people, 'aswell. So, if you need someone to talk too...' He smiled, sitting down next to Alice.

'I'm Emmett.' Big guy grinned. 'I can run super fast, and I'm super strong.' He smiled, flashing his muscles.

'I'm Rosalie. I can control the weather.' A pretty blonde smiled, and snuggled up against Emmett.

'I'm Peter!' A cute guy with dimples beamed, picking me up and swinging me around in his arms. 'I can control electricity, and I just know shit. And I know that we'll be the best of friends.' He beamed, still spinning me.

'That's lovely. Can you put me down_ before_ I throw up on you?' I asked, groaning as he put me on my feet.

Another Blonde woman sighed, and slapped the back of Peter's head. She smiled at me kindly. 'I'm sorry for my boyfriend. He's lacking parts of his brain.' She told me, I giggled. Peter pouted. 'I'm Charlotte, I can teleport anywhere that I've been before.' She smiled, dragging Peter away.

'And I'm Esme. I can shape shift into anyone or anything.' An older woman smiled, pulling me into a warm hug. 'Let's get you changed into a uniform.' She smiled, leading me out of the room.

**Woo, Chapter 2! :D**

**Jasper next Chapter :)**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**I own nothing..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

I had been part of the Cullen Institute for a few days now. I had grown really close to Peter and Char – Just like he predicted.

I had also grown accustomed to the light blue uniform I was required to wear.

I'd found out that Edward had only been a part of the 'team' for four days before me.

I was talking to Char and Rose in their bedroom, when Alice knocked on the door. I used my power to open it.

'I had a vision about the last guy. Carlisle wants us all together for when I tell him about it.' We nodded.

'Okay Alice.' Char smiled, she grabbed Rose's and my hands and teleported us to the main room.

'Eugh. I'll never get used to that.' I complained, rubbing my stomach.

'You do... Eventually.' Peter smiled, throwing his arm over my shoulder, and kissing my cheek. I smiled at him.

'ALRIGHT PEOPLE!' Alice shouted. 'I had another vision about the last guy. His name is Jasper. He's 21, he still lives at home – His Father didn't think he deserved further education as he was a mutant. He's miserable at home. He works around the farm during the day.' She frowned. 'He's miserable. I think we should get him to go with us as soon possible.'

Carlisle nodded. 'Sounds good. Where does he live?'

'Bayview Texas.' She told him. 'I've looked who he'll respond best to. So Bella should go and talk to him.' My eyes widened.

'Me? No Alice! I've only just joined myself, I don't know what to say!' I told her.

'Well, you have two days to think about it.' She grinned cheekily, dancing out of the room.

**Jasper – Two Days Later: 11pm**

I sighed. My parents were fighting. Again. About me. Again.

I needed to get out of here. All the emotions were enough to drive me crazy. I grabbed my ratty pair of chucks, and threw them on.

I headed to my window, and propped it open. I hopped onto the tree branch near my window, and began my descent down.

When my feet touched the ground, I grabbed my bike, and cycled to the field I had spent most of my childhood.

My parents fought a lot.

When I first told them I was different, they didn't believe me. I had to prove it to them, by telling them exactly what they were feeling, and changing their emotions. When Dad realised I was telling the truth, he wanted nothing to do with me. For the past 12 years of my life, my own Father has been trying to get rid of me. He can't stand me. He glares at me, ignores me and treats me like shit.

My Mum didn't want to get rid of me. She stood up for me, and behaved like a mother should. I adore her.

Ever night since I told my parents, they have fought. Shouting, and screaming at each other. Over me.

Dad wants me to leave. Mum doesn't. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. For. 12. Years.

I can't deal with it anymore.

This meadow... This is where I come to escape. I can't deal with all the angry , depressing emotions at home, so I come here. It's peaceful, isolated, and calm.

I lay down and gaze at the stars all night, dozing off a few times.

At dawn, I ride back to my house, and climb back up the tree. I slip into my bed and fall asleep.

I'm woken up my a small knock on my door.

I sigh and sit up. 'Come in Mom.' I say, wiping my eyes.

'Hey Jay.' She smiles sadly, poking her head round the door. 'I'm sorry if we kept you up again last night.' She sighed.

'It's okay. I went to the meadow.' I told her. She sighed.

'I wish you wouldn't go off on your own... But I understand why you do.' She wrapped me in her warm embrace. I breathed in her familiar scent.

'I love ya Mom..' I whispered into her neck.

'I love you too Jay – Never forget that.' She told me, running her hands through my hair.

A knock on the door broke us from our thoughts. We broke apart and both wandered downstairs. I went to the kitchen, while Mom answered the front door.

'Hello.' I heard her answer as I was poking around in the fridge. Oh, Pop tarts. I shoved one in my mouth.

'Hey, my name is Bella Swan. I'm looking for Jasper Whitlock.' A pretty voice asked. I furrowed my brow.

I slowly walked into the hall to see the prettiest girl I have ever seen... Ever.

She had long brown hair, with big wide brown doe eyes. She had the perfect body, which was shown perfectly in the tight outfit she was wearing. It was almost like latex.

'Here he is.' Mom said, confusion showing on her face too. Bella turned around and smiled at me.

'Hi Jasper.' She grinned.

'Um...' I spoke, realising the pop tart was still in my mouth. I quickly pulled it out, and wiped my mouth. 'Hi. How do ya know my name?' I asked in confusion.

She smiled. 'Perhaps we should sit down. It's a lot to take in.' Mom nodded, and gestured to the living room. Bella went first and I followed after her, only checking her ass out once.

She sat down, and I sat opposite her. Mom sat next to me.

'Well, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm a mutant.' She told me, lifting her hand up. It disappeared before our eyes. My mouth fell open.

'How..?' I stumbled out.

'Mutant.' She reminded me, as her hand became visible again. 'A few days ago, I was working in a restaurant up in San Antonio. I was on a break when a crazy girl approached me. She convinced me to go with her, and she led me to this high tech plane. On board were the staff of the Cullen School for Mutants.' She smiled briefly.

'School for Mutants?' I asked, not believing her.

'Mm.. I found it hard to believe too. Especially when they told me all the powers they have. You've got a mind reader, you've got someone who can control electricity, you've got someone who can run as fast as light, and you've got someone who can see the future.' She chuckled.

'What can you do?' I asked in wonder.

'I can do a few things. I'm telekinetic - I can move things with my mind. I can walk through solid objects. I can project a force field around both myself and my mind, to stop both mental and physical attacks, I can turn invisible... And I can control time.' She told me, smiling and shrugging.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. 'Um.. Wow.' Both my Mom and me muttered.

She smiled fondly, and reached over and took one of my hands. 'Jasper.. We were wondering... Maybe you'd like to join us?' She asked me, in a small voice. I heard my Mom's breath hitch. So did Bella. 'You don't have to... But I think it would be beneficial.' She told me, rubbing my hand gently.

'What do you do there?' My Mom asked her.

Bella pursed her lips. 'I'm not entirely sure. I just joined a few days ago, but from what I've been told, it's like a normal school. There are normal lessons for elementary, middle, high school and university level, and you can choose what you take. It's like a boarding school.

'They also have lessons in which you learn to control and expand your powers. You can leave whenever you want, and after you've finished University level, you usually get offered a job as an instructor or teacher.' She told me. I bit my lip, it did sound good. I glanced at my Mom – She was looking at me.

'I should give you a while to discuss this. Where should I wait?' She asked.

'Um, the kitchen? My room? The garden? I don't mind.. Wherever you would feel most comfortable.' She smiled.

'I could kinda use the bathroom.' She admitted.

My Mom showed her to the bathroom, while I sat and pondered what she had said.

When my Mom walked in, I didn't know what to say to her. 'What do you think Jasper?' She asked.

'I don't know Mom... It sounds like a great opportunity, and it'd make him shut up. But I'd have to leave ya.' I whispered.

'Jasper, we both knew this day would come eventually. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Even though we fight, I love your Dad. You need to spread your wings Jasper – Get out of here.' She smiled, rubbing my cheeks.

'Are ya sure Mom?' I asked her. She nodded with tears in her eyes.

'Yes baby, just promise to call me. Make me proud Jasper.' She whispered, kissing my forehead. 'Now, go find that gorgeous girl.' She told me cheekily.

'Mom!' I whined, my cheeks going red. 'How did ya know?'

'That you like her? Well, you can't stop staring at her when she's in the room, and you gaze at her like she's the only girl in the World.' I blushed harder. 'Don't worry, I won't say anything.' She winked. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Bella knocked on the door.

'Come in Bella.' Mom called. I straightened up slightly, and Mom smirked at me. Bella poked her head in the room.

'I'm gonna go with ya... If that's okay.' I added quickly. She beamed at me.

'Really?' She smiled at me, before biting her lip slightly.

'When do we need to leave.' She thought for a moment before her phone buzzed. She read the text and snorted.

'Figures.' She whispered, handing me the phone.

**Hi Jasper! You don't know me yet, but I'm Alice! I see the future, and I'm glad you've decided to go with us.**

**Pack enough clothes to last about a week, then get your ass in gear. **

**Bella knows where we are.**

**Bye :D**

I raised an eyebrow, and handed the phone to my Mom. 'Is she always like that?' I asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. 'You have no idea.' She smiled.

'Well, ya read the text. I better go pack. Will ya help?' I asked Bella. She looked up at me and nodded. 'We'll be down in a few Mom.'

I led her up to my room. 'Sorry it's a mess. I wasn't expecting anyone.' I said bashfully. She smiled at me, and her small hand rubbed my bicep.

'It's okay. I don't mind.' She grinned. 'We better start packing.' She said cheerfully.

After a few minutes of her telling me where the school was, and us looking through my wardrobe and draws, I gathered her the courage to her the question that had been nagging me.

'Bella?' I asked in a small voice. She turned to look at me, holding a few of my shirts. I took them off her, and put them in my bag. 'Bella, ya gonna be there with me right?' I asked her quietly.

'I'm not going anywhere. This is all new to me too, ya know.' She told me, walking over and throwing her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her skinny waist and pulled her flush against me, breathing in her smell.

'Good. I'd never be able to do this alone. Did ya know I haven't left this farm in 3 years? My Dad kept me here, like an animal.' She looked up at me in shock.

'Jay...' She whispered. Her eyes started watering. I used my thumb to wipe the tears that slipped down her cheeks away.

'Don't cry Bella. Ya gonna get me out of here. Like ma own personal angel.' I told her, resting my chin on her head. She smiled.

'Mm... Well, we better get a move on.' She told me, grabbing my hands, and pulling me over to my bag. 'What else do you need?' After a quick discussion, we grabbed a few pairs of jeans, some underwear and a jacket, which I slipped on.

We walked down the stairs and went into the living room. Mom came out of the kitchen and rushed over to me, with tears in her eyes.

'I'll miss you. Call me every day.' She told me. I nodded.

'I will Momma. I love you.' I told her.

'Love you too Jasper. Always will.' She kissed my forehead. 'Make me proud baby.' She smiled, and opened the door for us.

I looked at Bella, and grabbed her hand.

Without looking back, I walked out of the farm with my head held high. I looked down to Bella.

'So what now?'

**Urm.. Yeah.**

**So, I know Jasper is quite different at the moment.. The reason is because he was rejected by his Dad and has depended on his Mom his entire life. Now he doesn't have her, he's gonna be pretty dependant on Bella. Not crazy amounts but a bit.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER - iHaveHope_**

**PLEASE REVIEW.. I need ideas of what could happen later in the story..**

**I own nothing. :(**


End file.
